User blog:Wilem7/Razgovor Summary
Episode 305: Razgovor 1993 A woman's voice is heard reporting that a car had an accident after a tire blew out. Firefighters respond and find the driver dead. They are surprised to hear a little girl's voice calling out and quickly locate her in the wreckage. The fireman assures the trapped girl that she will be ok and that they have called her mother and are preparing to extricate her from the wreck. After getting her out of the car, the fireman carries her to a waiting ambulance. The girl asks about her father and comes to realize that he has died. The fireman apologizes and the girl responds oddly by asking for a sandwich. The firefighters discuss their concern for the little girl due to her odd reaction. 2013 A medical transport truck is forced off the road by two armed men who steal the human liver being transported to a local hospital for transplant. The gunman tells the driver that the liver is for his boss, but just then his partner is shot in the knee. Shaw, dressed as a medical transport worker emerges from behind the van with her gun drawn. The would-be thief tries to use the driver as a human shield but Shaw shoots him several times in the chest right through the fabric of the stunned driver's coat. She returns the liver to the driver who tries to thank her for saving her life before she curtly cuts him off. Mr. Finch, monitoring the situation, tries to invite Shaw to discuss her manners over a cup of tea but she demurs, saying he is not paying for her etiquette skills. Peter Yogorov meets with Terney and Simmons on a covered road to discuss a joint operation they are planning. Unknown to them, Carter is surveilling them and taking pictures. Simmons indicates that their boss will be involved in the project. When Carter returns to her car, she is shocked to find Reese waiting for her with a beer. He takes away her camera and lets her know that he has known about her "side project" for a while and that she has enough by now to take down all of HR. She vows that there will be no deals and that she is determined to identify and take down the head of HR. Reese offers her his help but she declines. Back at the Library, Reese asks Finch about their latest number, but Finch says it's unlike any number they have received before. Shaw recognizes it as a green card number for an immigrant who Finch identifies as Genrika Zhirova and he gives them her address in the Bronx. Shaw knocks on the woman's door pretending to be an Immigration and Custom's agent. A scruffy young man opens the door and yells for Genrika, leaving Shaw standing in the open doorway. As the man plays video games, a young girl comes out of her room and says she's Genrika and tells Shaw her past history. The little girl tells Shaw she is practicing for her future career in international espionage. She questions Shaw about why she is there and tests her by asking about a Custom's agent who does not exist. In Russian, she tells the man to pay the rent and leaves for school leaving Shaw slightly befuddled. Shaw and Reese trail the little girl as she walks to school. While Finch admonishes Shaw that she could have gotten more from the little girl using tact, the girl surprises them all by using counter-surveillance skills to detect Shaw following her. Finch switches to a private communications channel to tell Reese that they need to speak to Shaw about her conduct, but they are both surprised when Shaw interrupts them having overheard them on a bug she planted at the Library. Reese takes over the tail while Shaw goes to recon her building. The girl turns a corner just as a car full of armed thugs pull up and try to grab her. Reese intervenes and the girl runs away with two men in pursuit. She makes it to a doorway just as Shaw emerges and shoots at the men who scurry for cover. Shaw hustles the girl into the building for safety. Shaw runs through the basement with the girl. Reese contacts her to meet up with her while Shaw asks the girl if she knows why the men would be after her. The little girl says it's probably because she is a spy and pokes Shaw in the shoulder to check to see if she is human or a robot. In her patrol car, Carter speaks to Finch about the neighborhood the little girl lives in. Mike Laskey is on the phone as well speaking with someone who tells him to keep an eye on Carter. Carter notices that Laskey has a new gun and when she learns he bought it at a gun show in New Jersey she takes it from him as it is not legal in New York. At the building, the men chasing the girl are contacted be a man asking if they have found her yet. Genrika interrogates Shaw about her work wondering why they are interested in her. As the gunmen close in on them, Shaw tells Finch she is going to engage them but he stops her saying her priority is to keep the girl safe. They try to leave but are noticed and chased and the girl leads her to a secret room where she has installed several tape recorders that she has been using to record conversations of illegal activities taking place in the building. The girls tells Shaw where the tapes are hidden and she reports it to Finch. Shortly, the gunmen locate the entrance to the secret room but before they can enter Reese engages them in a gunfight. The leader of the group calls for help and requests they bring masks with them. In the secret room, the little girl flinches at the sound of the gunfire and she tells Shaw that her grandfather was in the KGB. The little girl is curious as to why Shaw is so cold and Shaw opens up a little bit about her past. Suddenly, gas begins entering the room and Shaw recognizes is as R-22 from the A/C system and they have to relocate. As they make their way through a small tunnel, they encounter gas-masked gunmen at both ends. Shaw is wounded and one of the men scurries away with the girl. Shaw tries to intervene but is suddenly struck unconscious. A voice is heard saying that they have the girl and that it's time to take out the trash. A sedan brakes to a halt and the driver opens the trunk when suddenly Shaw springs out with a tire iron and knocks him out. She takes his gun and uses his phone to contact Finch while treating her gunshot wound with duct tape from the trunk. Finch informs her that they are using Bear to track Gen. She wants to help, but Finch sends her the name and address of a doctor who will treat her wound. Shaw, finds a bag of drugs in the driver's pocket and realizes it might be a clue. Carter sends Laskey out for lunch so that she can track Terney while he makes a payment to a truck driver. She calls Laskey to say she will not be coming back and he leaves his place in line in response. Back at the apartment, Shaw interrogates Gen's cousin using the drugs she found in order to get answers. At the Library, Finch reviews the tapes they found and finds that the voices on the tapes are of Yogorov and Simmons. At the same time, Reese, tracking the kidnappers cell, turns the corner and meets Carter there. They have both been tracking their quarries to the same spot and realize that their cases are connected. Just then, Terney pulls up and they watch him hand a bag of money to the kidnapper. Reese walks up to him and knocks him out. At their drug lab, Simmons removes a bag from Gen's head and asks her about the location of the tapes. Finch calls Shaw to chastise her for not going to the doctor but a very determined looking Shaw throws the phone to the ground. Reese and Shaw contact Finch to let him know that they have determined that the girl was located through the fingerprints required when she immigrated. Finch has also discovered that the deal in question is for a new designer drug made from chemicals which they intend to use to replace the other drugs being offered in the city. Reese interrogates the kidnapper by making him hold nitroglycerin. He tells them all about the plans between the Russian mob and HR. Finch plays a tape that confirms the deal and Reese and Carter leave him to discuss trading the tapes for the girl and bringing in the DEA. An ambulance pills up to Peter Yogorov's building and the EMT's are refused entry. Shaw enters the back and takes drugs and equipment from the ambulance. When Yogorov asks his men about the ambulance, he hears their bodies drop before they can answer. He spins around to find Shaw holding 2 syringes. She knocks him out and he wakes up tied to a chair. Shaw forcefully transfuses Yogorov for his blood and has him call Simmons so that she can tell Gen she will be coming for her. While Finch speaks with Reese about the tapes, Shaw interrupts him telling him she will be needing the tapes to trade for the girl. Laskey monitors Carter's call to Finch discussing the trade for the tapes and reports it to Simmons. He exits the car and tells Carter he needs to speak with her and she agrees to meet him at a bar. Meanwhile, Simmons sets up an ambush for Reese but is surprised to find that his team has been neutralized. Reese confronts Simmons and they realize both have double crossed the other. They begin to fight each other savagely until a police car shows up and Reese vanishes. Meanwhile, at the drug lab, Shaw takes out the gunmen guarding it and rescues Gen. With Finch's help, she detonates the drugs igniting the entire building. At the bar, Laskey confronts Carter about her recent dealings with the man in the suit. He is shocked when Carter reveals that she has known since the first day that he is with HR and that they have used him to get to Simmons and Gen. Laskey tells her that he has permission to kill her and Shaw announces that he is afraid of her. She reveals that she knows the bar owner is a crooked cop and that she is going to arrest them both. The owner pulls a shotgun from under the bar but Carter shoots him down. Laskey tries to pull his gun but is too late and Carter holds him at gunpoint. He points out that she shot the owner, but she shows him that she did it with his gun that he had bought in New Jersey. She announces that he now works for her. Shaw escorts Gen to a fancy private school that Finch has arranged for her since she is now his ward. Gen gives her the medal her grandfather gave her and asks her not to sell it. Shaw tries to express herself but can't. Gen tells her that she does have feelings, but it's as if the volume is turned down. Gen begins to walk away but Shaw grabs her and hugs her. Finch and Bear appear and Shaw apologizes in her own way for not following orders as they walk off. Shaw sleeps peacefully in her loft when something awakens her. Suddenly Root is there standing over her with a Taser. Root asks her if she missed her before firing the Taser and telling her that they are going to have so much fun together. The machine displays a graphic indicating "Analog Interface Active". Category:Blog posts